Chicago Hope
by Rachel23
Summary: *COMPLETE*Whollota drama. I write really crappy summaries, so please just read it. And Review it!
1. Airplane Discovery

Title: Chicago Hope (title subject to change)  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Rating: PG13 so far I guess  
  
Category: SVU/ER crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters. Even though I wish I did. Dick Wolf does. What a lucky guy he is! I also do not own any of the ER characters. Dang it!  
  
Summary: Just read it.  
  
Spoilers: None so far  
  
Feedback: Yes please  
  
Archive: Wherever, just email me.  
  
Author's notes: My first fic. So I apologise in advance if it's totally crappy.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
::::SVU Squadroom::::  
  
It was almost 10pm on a Monday night and the detectives were briefing the captain on their lastest case.  
  
"Alright, victim's name is Shayna Livingston, approximately and ONLY 12 years old..."Elliot Stabler began.  
  
"She was found by a flight attendant in an airplane bathroom. She was raped and then strangled to death by her backpack strap." Olivia Benson continued, both detectives desperately trying to hide their disgust for such a heinous crime claiming the life of a little girl. "Backpack had an ID tag on it. Says she's from Chicago."  
  
"So how is this our case?" Asked Cragen. "Chicago isn't exactly in our jurisdiction."  
  
"Well, the plane she was found on was headed for New York City, it landed here around 5:40pm, M.E. at the scene said time of death had to be around 5:30. That means the plane was over New York when she died, which means technically she died in New York." Explained John Munch.  
  
"Okay, did you already canvas the airport?" Cragen inquired.  
  
"Yes we did." replied Fin Tutuola.  
  
"So?" questioned Cragen. "What did you find out?"  
  
Elliot began, "Well, we spoke to a woman who said she remembered the little girl because she was the same age as her daughter and she was very.....inquisitive. According to the woman, Shayna spent most of the plane ride running up and down the aisle asking all the other passengers questons. Questions about their family, where they were from, etc."  
  
"And where were her parents during all of this?" asked Cragen.  
  
"A gentleman we spoke to who remembered Shayna said he also remembered seeing her mother consume quite a few drinks and then pass out for about the last half an hour of the trip. He said she woke up when the plane landed and started to panic when she couldn't find her daughter. So the flight attendants started to search the plane, checked in the bathroom, and there she was." Olivia explained.  
  
"Any suspects? What else do we know about the mother?" asked Cragen  
  
"You mean besides the fact that she isn't a very good one, getting drunk and passing out on a plane in front of her daughter..." Olivia replied bitterly.  
  
"Mother's name is Janette Dalton, previously known as Janette Livingston. 37 years old, originally from Chicago. Divorced 7 months ago from Richard Livingston, remarried to Thomas Dalton last month." Fin stated.  
  
"Reason for divorce?"  
  
"Mrs. Dalton wouldn't say. She was probably still too drunk to understand the question." Fin said.  
  
"Alright, Benson and Stabler, talk to Warner, see if the perp left any evidence behind. Fin and Munch, you two talk to Mr. Dalton." Olivia and Elliot both storm out of the squadroom, stone-faced and obviously aggravated.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Cragen asked  
  
"They are OBVIOUSLY TIPing." States Munch.  
  
"TIPing? What on earth is TIPing?!" Fin and Cragen ask simultaneously.  
  
"T.I.P, Taking It Personally." Munch clarifies. Cragen rolls his eyes at Munch and walks back to his office while Fin just stands there and laughs at his partner.  
  
::::Apartment of Thomas Dalton::::  
  
"I met Janette and little Shayna in Chicago 4 months ago while I was on vacation, visiting my sister. Janette and I fell in love and last month we got married and decided to move the three of us to New York because I just got a new job here." explained Mr. Dalton.  
  
"Congratulations." Munch said, obviously wanting to cut to the chase.  
  
"While we were here a couple weeks ago to look for an apartment, Janette found a job."  
  
"And where is this job?" Fin asked.  
  
"She's a secretary for some lawyer guy. Greg Mitchell."  
  
"Okay, just a couple more questions, Mr. Dalton." Munch said.  
  
"Sure, anything you need to know, I'm more than happy to give you any helpful information I have."  
  
"Alright Mr. Dalton, why weren't you on the flight with your wife and stepdaughter?" Munch questioned.  
  
"I drove the moving truck here."  
  
"Oh, that's quite a long drive." Munch stated.  
  
"Yeah, but someone had to do it. All that stuff wasn't gonna get here by itself."  
  
Munch chuckled sarcastically at this cliche response and asked "One more thing, Mr. Dalton, did you know Janette's first husband, Mr. Livingston?"  
  
"I never actually met him, but I felt like I knew him from all the talking about him Janette does."  
  
Fin was intrigued, so he probed for more info. "Really, what kinds of things does she say about him?"  
  
"You know, the usual ex-wife complaints."  
  
Munch smiled in understanding while Fin just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I, unlike my partner, have not been divorced, so could you please elaborate on these 'complaints'?"  
  
"Just a lot of 'He was such a prick, he treated me like his property, I don't know what I ever saw in that man,' and so on."  
  
"Alright, thank you Mr. Dalton." Munch began.  
  
"Please, call me Thomas."  
  
"Okay, Thomas, if you think of anything else that may be helpful, please give us a call." Munch continued as he handed Mr. Dalton his business card.  
  
"Will do." replied Mr. Dalton as he walked the detectives to the dorr and retreated back to the living room once they had left.  
  
::::Medical Examiner's Office::::  
  
"Please tell me the perp left his calling card inside of her so we can make our job a little bit easier." Olivia pleaded.  
  
M.E. Warner got a little smile on her face as she replied "Yep, he did. I'm already running tests on it."  
  
"Great. How long will the tests take?" Elliot asked.  
  
"They should be done by this evening. I'll call you as soon as I get the results."  
  
Olivia and Elliot thanked Warner and walked out the door.  
  
TBC..... 


	2. Chicago here they come

Title: Chicago Hope  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Rating: PG13 for strong language Category: SVU/ER crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters. Even though I wish I did. Dick Wolf does. What a lucky guy he is! I also do not own any of the ER characters. Dang it!  
  
Summary: Just read it.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Feedback: Yes please  
  
Archive: Wherever, just email me.  
  
Author's notes: My first fic, so my apologies in advance if it's totally crappy. Oh, also, if you can't stand to read about characters get hurt, I suggest you don't read this. I had a hard enough time writing all this mean stuff that happens. Okay, I'll stop talking now.  
  
*********************************************************************** ::::Mitchell & Associates:::: "Mrs. Dalton, we'd like to ask you a few questions. Is there someplace private where we can talk?" Munch asked.  
  
"Of course." Janette Dalton replied as she led them into an empty office and closed the door behind them.  
  
"We just want to ask you a few questions about what happened yesterday." Fin said.  
  
"Let's just cut to the chase detectives," Janette interrupted. "I already know who did it. It was my ex-husband. Richard Livingston killed my daughter."  
  
"What makes you so sure he's the one that did it?" Munch asked.  
  
"Because ever since the divorce he's been swearing that he would get revenge."  
  
"What was the reason for the divorce?" asked Fin.  
  
"I divorced him because he was abusive. He was always beating me. I never even did anything wrong. He even beat me in front of Shayna."  
  
"Did he ever hit Shayna?" Munch inquired.  
  
"There was one time where she tried to stop him, tried to pull him off of me. He threw her across the room. She ended up needing 5 hours worth of surgery."  
  
"Has he threatened you recently? Or has there been anything out of the ordinary going on?"  
  
"I haven't talked to him since the last court date of our divorce. He was dragged out by guards screaming 'You're gonna pay for this you stupid whore! So is that little brat of yours!' Then I started getting phone calls, as soon as I picked up the phone they would hang up. Oh, and there was this guy who always seemed to be following me. But I thought I was just paranoid. Guess I was wrong, wasn't I?"  
  
"Alright Mrs. Dalton, thank you for information. We'll be in touch." Fin said graciously.  
  
"All I ask is that you catch the son of a bitch and toss his ass in jail."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get him." Munch said sincerely as they walked out the door and headed back to the precinct to share this new information with the rest of the squad.  
  
::::SVU Squadroom:::: "So the ex is looking good for this." Cragen concluded.  
  
"I'll say. He was abusive, and he threatened Mrs. Dalton and her daughter in front of plenty of witnesses." Fin replied.  
  
"But would he really go so far as to rape and murder his own daughter just to get back at his ex-wife?" Cragen questioned.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time that he'd hurt her." Munch answered. "Mrs. Dalton told us that when Shayna tried to stop him from beating her, he threw her across the room."  
  
Just then Elliot's cell phone rang. "Stabler." He said into the receiver. "Okay. Great! Yeah...thanks!" He said as he hung up. "That was Warner. Semen plus fingerprints found bruised into the victim's flesh both belong to none other than Richard Livingston."  
  
"Alright, well we only have one problem." Olivia mentioned. "Mr. Livingston lives in Chicago."  
  
"Well then," Cragen replied. "I suggest you start packing."  
  
The next day the detectives were on a flight to Chicago. The plane ride was both quiet and dull. Most of the trip was spent listening to Munch ramble on about one conspiracy or another.  
  
"Finally!" Fin, Elliot, and Olivia muttered all at the same time.  
  
::::Home of Richard Livingston:::: "Open up! It's the police, Mr. Livingston, open the door!" Elliot announced as he pounded on the door. Just then they saw a man matching Mr. Livingston's description run out of a door on the side of the building and proceed to haul ass down the street.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Olivia said aloud to no one in particular. "There goes our suspect."  
  
The detectives simultaneously started running, weaving around parked cars and street signs, trying to catch up to their suspect. Olivia picked up her pace and sped past the 3 male detectives.  
  
"Holy shit, can that woman run or what?!" Munch stated.  
  
His only reply from the other two detectives was "Shut up Munch!"  
  
Using the last ounce of energy she had, she sped up once more, the others not far behind. Once she finally caught up with the suspect, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back towards her. She reached for her handcuffs, but as she was detaching them from her belt, the perp wrapped his leg back around hers and knocked her feet out from under her, sending her crashing down onto the pavement as he once again began to run off. Fin and Munch continued to chase him, eventually capturing and handcuffing him while Elliot stayed behind to see if his partner was alright. Olivia tried to stand up, but as soon as she put a little weight on her left foot, she screamed in pain and fell limply against Elliot.  
  
"Liv, we should go to the hospital, he probably broke your ankle."  
  
"We need to get the perp in jail so we can interrogate him."  
  
"No, we NEED to get you to the hospital so we can get your ankle checked out." Elliot said as he lifted her up and started to carry her towards the car.  
  
"Elliot, I'm fine."  
  
"No, Olivia, you're not. You couldn't even stand up. So you might as well stop being so stubborn because you are going to the hospital whether you like it or not."  
  
Olivia's only response was a long sigh and then something that was mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Fine, have it your way," she said finally as Elliot lowered her into the car, walked to the driver's side, got in, and proceeded to drive to the nearest hospital emergency room. 


	3. We Have a Little Problem

Title: Chicago Hope  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Rating: PG13 for strong language Category: SVU/ER crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters. Even though I wish I did. Dick Wolf does. What a lucky guy he is! I also do not own any of the ER characters. But man, if I owned Carter and Elliot. hmmm. I would be the happiest person alive. But I don't, so dang it!  
  
Summary: Just read it.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Feedback: Yes please  
  
Archive: Wherever, just email me.  
  
Author's notes: My first fic, so my apologies in advance if it's totally crappy. Oh, also, if you can't stand to read about characters get hurt, I suggest you don't read this. I had a hard enough time writing all this mean stuff that happens. Okay, I'll stop talking now.  
  
*********************************************************************** ::::County General Hospital:::: Elliot held Olivia steady as she hopped her way over to the admittance desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the petite brunette behind the desk.  
  
Olivia opened her mouth to reply, but to her dislike and frustration, Elliot answered for her. "Yeah, I think my partner might have a broken ankle."  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Elliot and said "I may have a broken ankle, but my voice is fine and I can speak for myself."  
  
"Okay." Elliot replied sarcastically. Just then, another petite woman in blue scrubs walked by the desk.  
  
"Hey Abby?" the woman behind the desk called.  
  
"Yes Randi?" Abby replied.  
  
"I've got a woman over here with a possible broken ankle, can you set her up in a room?" Randi asked.  
  
"Sure. Follow me please."  
  
"There you go." Randi said. "I'll have Carter help you out over there as soon as I see him, Abby."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Randi."  
  
The trio walked over to an empty exam room and stepped inside. Except Olivia didn't walk, she hopped. Abby instructed Olivia to have a seat on the bed and Elliot stood right next to her.  
  
"Alright, so what is your name?" Abby asked politely.  
  
"Olivia Benson." Olivia answered.  
  
"Oh. Well, Hi Olivia, I'm Abby. And who is this handsome escort you have with you?" "He's my partner."  
  
"Oh. Partner?"  
  
"Yeah, we're Special Victims Unit detectives with the NYPD." Elliot said holding out his hand. "By the way, my name is Elliot Stabler."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Elliot. Wow, detectives all the way from New York. What brings you to Chicago?"  
  
"The suspect for our latest case lives here. So did our victim at one time." Olivia answered.  
  
"Oh. Special Victims. isn't that sex crimes?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow. I've never treated a detective before. Well, I won't actually be treating you, Dr. Carter will. Let me see if Randi's found him yet."  
  
"Okay." The detectives said in unison. Abby exited the room and went in search of Dr. John Carter. Olivia and Elliot just made small talk while she was gone.  
  
"She was nice." Elliot said.  
  
"Yeah, but she must have bad eyesight, calling you handsome! HA!" Olivia replied jokingly.  
  
"Hahaha. Keep that up and I'll break your other ankle."  
  
"That sounded like a threat, Detective Stabler."  
  
"It was. What are you gonna do? Arrest me?"  
  
"Maybe I will." They both started to laugh and were still laughing when Abby returned to the room with who they correctly assumed was Dr. Carter.  
  
"Hello Olivia, Elliot. I'm Dr. Carter. I heard Olivia here might have a broken ankle. What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say it was an arrest gone bad." Elliot answered.  
  
"Okay, let's have a look." The room went quite while Carter examined her ankle except for the small whimpers escaping Olivia's lips, which were barely audible.  
  
"Well, your ankle is definitely broken."  
  
"Told you so." Elliot said proudly.  
  
"Oh shut up Mr. Know-it-all." Olivia replied. Carter and Abby both smiled at this exchange. For a few moments there was only silence, but then Olivia spoke up.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Well, since it's broken, we're going to have to put a cast on it."  
  
"Oh great, do you have any idea how much a cast will clash with my outfit?" Olivia said sarcastically.  
  
"Abby, can you get me an air-cast?"  
  
"Sure, be right back." Minutes later Abby returned. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." Carter said. "Now I know you are not going to like this part of the treatment considering your job, but you are going to need to stay off of it for at least a month."  
  
"A month?!"  
  
"Sorry. I guess this is what you guys would call an occupational hazard, isn't it? Well, that and getting shot that is." Abby said.  
  
"Ugh. Elliot." Olivia whined. "What about the Livingston case?"  
  
"What do you mean 'What about the Livingston case? Fin and Munch arrested him. He's already in jail. We're done."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Yup. Nothing to do now but paperwork."  
  
"Yippee!" Olivia said bitterly. *Just what I love to do. paperwork. Blah* she thought.  
  
"Okay, your ankle is swelling a lot more than normal. I think we should keep you here for a few hours, just to be safe." Carter said.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Unfortunately. But I can give you some nice painkillers if you like."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Olivia said.  
  
"Wimp." Said Elliot playfully.  
  
"Do you want me to smack you? You are the one that wanted me to come to the hospital in the first place. So since I had to come, I should at least get some good drugs out of it."  
  
"Alright, Abby, can you start an IV for some morphine?"  
  
"Yeah." Abby began to put the IV into Olivia's arm while Olivia just sat back and Elliot watched her every move. "There we go. Morphine should kick in in about 5 minutes."  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
"Just doing my job." Abby and Carter both exited the room and walked down the hall.  
  
"They were sweet." Carter said. "And that Olivia wasn't too bad looking either."  
  
"Ahem? What was that? You were checking her out?"  
  
"No. well.umm.I love you."  
  
"Ha. That's what I thought."  
  
Back in the exam room Olivia just laid there in the bed, a tired expression on her face.  
  
"I think I'm gonna take a nap since I have to stay here for a few hours anyway."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go get something to eat and maybe call Munch and see how things went with Livingston. Want me to bring you something?"  
  
"Not hospital food."  
  
"Of course not, there's a place called 'Doc Magoo's' across the street. I was gonna try there."  
  
"Oh, then yeah. Bring me back some fries or something."  
  
"Alright. I'll be back."  
  
"Thanks. And don't take forever!" Olivia called as Elliot walked out of the room and rolled his eyes.  
  
A couple minutes later a man dressed in scrubs who looked eerily familiar walked into the exam room.  
  
"Hi. I'm Nurse Smith. Dr. Carter told me to come in here and give you something to help you sleep."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The man injected a clear liquid into Olivia's IV tube and then said "Sleep tight, Olivia." As she drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
::::In front of Doc Magoo's:::: About 20 minutes later Elliot walked over to his car and was shocked at what he saw. There was a paper on his windshield with 'You thought you had me, didn't you?' written in unfamiliar handwriting. Right as he was pulling the note off of his windshield his cell phone rang.  
  
"Stabler."  
  
"Hey Elliot." the other voice said, sounding worried and distressed.  
  
"Yeah Fin, what is it?"  
  
"Elliot, we have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
"Well, we fingerprinted our suspect and there's a bit of a problem with what we found out. We might have arrested the wrong person."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. The suspect we arrested matched the description and photo of Mr. Livingston perfectly. Plus he ran."  
  
"That's because it is Mr. Livingston."  
  
"Huh? Then what's the problem?"  
  
"It's Mr. James Livingston. Richard's twin brother."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"I know, so what should we do? We don't know where this guy is."  
  
"I might know. He's somewhere near a diner called 'Doc Magoo's', which is where I am right now."  
  
"What makes you think he's there?"  
  
"Because I was only inside for 20 minutes and when I came out there was a note on my windshield that said 'You thought you had me, didn't you?'"  
  
"Okay, Munch and I will be there in a few minutes." Fin said before hanging up the phone. Elliot hung up as well, put his phone in his pocket and began to walk back over to the hospital entrance. He had to let Olivia know what was going on.  
  
::::County General Hospital:::: Elliot walked into the exam room that Olivia was in but found no one. The IV stand was still there, but the sheets were crumpled on the floor and Olivia was no where in sight. He jogged over to the desk to see if she had been moved to another room. Dr. Carter was standing at the desk filling out a chart.  
  
"Excuse me, Dr. Carter. Was Olivia Benson moved to another room? She's not in the room that she was in when I left."  
  
"No." Carter replied, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Well then where the hell is she?!" 


	4. Satan's Panties and the Happy Ending

Title: Chicago Hope  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Rating: PG13 for strong language Category: SVU/ER crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters. Even though I wish I did. Dick Wolf does. What a lucky guy he is! I also do not own any of the ER characters. But man, if I owned Carter and Elliot. hmmm. I would be the happiest person alive. But I don't, so dang it!  
  
Summary: Just read it.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Feedback: Yes please  
  
Archive: Wherever, just email me.  
  
Author's notes: My first fic, so my apologies in advance if it's totally crappy. Oh, also, if you can't stand to read about characters get hurt, I suggest you don't read this. I had a hard enough time writing all this mean stuff that happens. Okay, I'll stop talking now. Oh yeah! Elliot's divorced in this fic!  
  
*********************************************************************** Elliot ran into the ambulance bay just as Fin and Munch pulled up. The first thing they heard when they got out of the car was Elliot screaming hysterically.  
  
"Olivia's gone! That son of a bitch Livingston's got her, I know it! He's got her! We have to find them!!!"  
  
"How did he get her out of the hospital without anyone noticing? And without her putting up a fight?" Munch asked.  
  
"Maybe he doped her up, I don't know. But we HAVE to find her!" Elliot yelled. Just then a woman walked up to the 3 detectives.  
  
"Excuse me, does this Olivia woman kinda tall, with short brown hair, wearing black pants, a red shirt, and a black jacket?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, why? Did you see where she went?" questioned Fin.  
  
"I think so. A guy carried her out. She looked unconscious."  
  
"Oh shit. Did the guy look like this?" Elliot asked as he showed her a picture of Richard Livingston.  
  
"Yes. That's him."  
  
"Okay, did you see which way he went?"  
  
"He walked over to a car that was parked in front of Doc Magoo's, and I saw him writing something."  
  
"The note he left on my car." Elliot thought aloud.  
  
"Then he started walking towards the street and I saw him call a cab. And I know what your next question is going to be. I watch all the cop shows."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"The license plate number was JTX479."  
  
"Okay, thank you so much!" Elliot said as the detectives got into their cars and drove off. Almost immediately Elliot was on the phone trying to track down the car with that license plate.  
  
::::Abandoned Warehouse:::: Olivia woke up and found herself in nothing but her bra and underwear, on a mattress, handcuffed to a pipe behind her head. Then she remembered being in the hospital. She remembered the male nurse that came into her room and inject something into her IV. She remembered how that male nurse looked so familiar. Then it hit her. It was Richard Livingston. She closed her eyes, hoping that she was still in the hospital. She wished she was dreaming. When she opened her eyes again, Richard Livingston was standing over her.  
  
"It's about time you wake up. Messing with you is no fun when you're unconscious."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Well, to have some fun of course!"  
  
"If you wanna have that kind of fun, you can go rent some porn and screw yourself." She said bitterly. He smacked her across the face which made her cry out in pain. Then he pulled out the gun that he had taken from her holster.  
  
"Now, it's not such a good idea to be a smart ass considering I have your gun and you're handcuffed to a pipe."  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
"Shut up you little bitch. I'm not letting you go until I get what I want." He climbed on top of her and started to pull off her underwear, all the while continuing to smack her, punch her, kick her and pull her hair as she struggled to get away. But then she suddenly stopped fighting. She wasn't moving at all. The multiple blows to her head had knocked her unconscious again.  
  
::::Rally Cab Company:::: "Hi. We need to find out who drives the cab with the license plate 'JTX47'." Munch asked the man at the desk as he showed him his badge.  
  
"Yes, that would be Craig Wimsley."  
  
"Where is he right now?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Let me check." The man answered. Elliot tapped his fingers on the desk getting impatient. "Aha! You're in luck. He's on his break. He always goes to the same place for his break. A diner called."  
  
Elliot finished for him. "Doc Magoo's?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Just a lucky guess." Elliot answered as they ran out and got back into their cars and drove towards the diner.  
  
::::Doc Magoo's:::: "Mr. Wimsley, was this man one of your passengers earlier today?" Fin asked showing the cabbie the photo of Livingston.  
  
"Yeah. I remember that guy. He had a good looking lady with him, only she looked like she was sleeping."  
  
"Where did he have you drop him off?"  
  
"An abandoned warehouse on the corner of West 25th and Wallace."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Wimsley." Munch said quickly as they exited the diner, once again got in their cars and headed for the warehouse.  
  
::::Abandoned Warehouse:::: Fin pounded on the door as he shouted "Police! Open up!" When there was no answer they busted through the door and ran inside.  
  
"Mr. Livingston! We know you're in here!" Elliot yelled. Then they saw him running towards them and push a tower of shelves away from a near wall and into their path. They jumped over the shelves and began to chase after him, Livingston barely getting to the back door when they caught him. They handcuffed him and Fin and Munch took him to their car as he was screaming "I showed those bitches! Both that cop bitch and my bitch of a daughter. And my stupid whore of an ex wife, too! They thought they could mess with me. But I SHOWED 'EM!" Elliot searched for Olivia.  
  
"Olivia? Liv, where are you?" He heard nothing. He looked in every single room. Finally, when he got to the last room, he felt relief rush over him. "Thank god! There you are!" he exclaimed as he walked over to Olivia, but then noticed she was unconscious and had multiple cuts and bruises all over her body and only had blanket around her. Her clothes were crumpled up on the floor next to her. He uncuffed her and then took out his phone and called 911. "Liv! Wake up for me. Please! You have to wake up!" Fin and Munch came back in to the warehouse and the only sound they heard was Elliot yelling hysterically. "LIV! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! WAKE UP OLIVIA!"  
  
Soon they heard the ambulance sirens and then the paramedics came rushing in. They proceeded to lift her onto the gurney and roll her out of the building and put her into the ambulance. Elliot insisted on riding with her. Halfway to the hospital Olivia came to. "Elliot." she choked out, her throat scratchy.  
  
"Shh. don't talk. I'm just so glad you're okay."  
  
"Elliot. I was so scared. He just kept on hitting me."  
  
"I know. I was scared too. I thought I had lost you!" Then they felt the ambulance come to a stop.  
  
::::County General Hospital:::: They unloaded Olivia onto the pavement of the ambulance bay where Dr. Carter, Dr. Gallant, and Abby were already waiting. Abby recognized both of them from earlier that day. So did Carter.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?!" Abby asked.  
  
"The perp from our latest case kidnapped her." Elliot answered.  
  
"How'd he get her out of the hospital?" Carter wondered aloud.  
  
"Male.nurse.inject.IV." Olivia mumbled, barely audible.  
  
"He was dressed up like a nurse and injected something into your IV?" Olivia nodded. "Do you know how long she was unconscious?"  
  
"Well, when I got to her she was already unconscious, and then she was unconscious for another 10 minutes after." Elliot said, looking extremely disheveled.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of her." Gallant reassured him. They wheeled her into a trauma room and moved her onto the bed. They worked on her for a bit, then took her to get an MRI. They discovered that other than the many bruises and cuts all over her body, she was pretty much alright. No serious head injury.  
  
"She doesn't have any signs of a serious head injury. I think she was really lucky." Carter said.  
  
"Umm. I think you need to do a rape kit. When I found her the only thing covering her was this blanket." Elliot said holding up the material.  
  
"Okay, Abby start a rape kit."  
  
"Oh god." Olivia muttered. In less than 10 minutes, Abby completed the rape kit. It was positive. She was raped. Olivia had suffered the same twist of fate as her mother. After a bit, Olivia started to go through her belongings, putting them in a bag.  
  
"I'm obviously going to have to get these dry-cleaned." She said groggily. But then she realized something was missing. "Oh my god. What a sick bastard!" This made Elliot look up.  
  
"What is it Liv?"  
  
"Well, you know how some guys like to keep trophies?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well this pervert decided to keep my underwear as his trophy!" Elliot reported this to Fin and Munch and they went to the jail where Livingston was being held to retrieve them.  
  
Later on that night, Olivia was sleeping, high on painkillers. Elliot had been by her side the whole time. When she woke up, Elliot was staring at her.  
  
"Hey Liv."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared that I was going to lose you forever and that I'd never get the chance to say the thing I've always wanted to tell you."  
  
"And what would that be?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I love you Olivia." Her mouth dropped open in shock. "I love you.so much.  
  
"I love you too Elliot."  
  
"And I want you to marry me."  
  
"WHAT?! Elliot, do you have any idea what you just said? I think you are the one that needs to be hospitalized."  
  
"Liv, I'm serious. I know exactly what I just said. I said I want you to marry me. So will you?"  
  
"Yes, I will." Little did they know that Munch, Cragen, Fin, and Alex Cabot were watching the whole scenario. Once Olivia said yes, screams of joy were heard from the group standing by the door. Also among them were Carter and Abby. Abby and Alex's eyes automatically started to well up with tears. They all congratulated the new couple with hugs and pats on the back. Fin walked over to Olivia and handed her a plastic bag that contained her underwear. "This guy was a sick freak, keeping his victims underwear. He also had Shayna's underwear with him. How disgusting. But anyway, back to the happiness!" he exclaimed. And they all started laughing.  
  
THE END 


End file.
